GNZ-001 GRM Gundam
GNZ-001 GRM Gundam (aka GRM Gundam, pronounced "Garm") is the experimental prototype of the Innovators' first line of mobile suits, and thus the forerunner to the Gaddessa, Garazzo, Gaga and Gaddess. The mobile suit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. The unit is briefly piloted by Regene Regetta, but later falls into the hands of Celestial Being and is piloted by Leo Sieg. Technology & Combat Characteristics GRM Gundam is a prototype heavy assault mobile suit (MS), designed and built by Innovators; it is the predecessor and MS evolutionary starter of the GNZ series. GRM was developed from a combination of data gathered on GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and GN-005 Gundam Virtue. After Fereshte Meister Fon Spaak lost the original Plutone (in a battle against Team Trinity), Innovators salvaged the wreckage and utilized Veda to help develop GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone (including the 2nd and 3rd generation Celestial Being Gundam prototypes). Using the data they accumulated, they designed and built GRM Gundam as the precursor to greater MSs in the Innovators' path to defeating Celestial Being (CB) and dominion over humanity. When designing GRM, the Innovators wanted to create a Gundam that exceeded previous designs without their weaknesses. While it was never confirmed, it was likely that Plutone and Virtue was chosen as a development basis because their designs are MS evolutionary counterparts and had many advanced technologies that can be reverse-engineered; Innovators adapted Plutone’s GN Armor technology (CB originally experimented on Plutone's armor system for different kinds of power distribution and defensive strength) and its Core Fighter (for emergency escape). With Virtue, they adapted its Quantum Brainwave Interface System, weapons, and GN Field technology. The result would create a Gundam capable of great speed, strength, firepower, life-saving systems, quantum brainwave interaction with its pilot, and the tactical support of Veda. For weapons, its primary weapon is the GN Mega Launcher, a long-ranged and high-yield particle gun that doubles as a double-barreled beam rifle, inspired by Virtue's GN Bazooka; it is also believed to be partially developed from the GN Mega Launcher of GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. While derived from Virtue, it is a weapon of greater precision, range, and control than its predecessor. However, it retains one weakness: the weapon can't be used for close quarters combat (a common trait for heavy assault types). While it has two GN Vulcans in its forearms, they're mainly used for defense and countermeasure(s) against ballistics. In terms of defenses, Innovator engineers designed GRM to have superior speed and mobility in MS combat. One of the greatest weaknesses in Virtue’s armor system was its limitations in speed, bodily flexibility, and maneuverability; they decided not to replicate such characteristics to GRM. Instead, GRM relies on its superior speed, pilotings skills, and Veda’s support to minimize physical damage. Even if an enemy could hit GRM, it is equipped with a GN Shield that can block most (if not all) forms of ballistics. To further increase its defense capabilities, it can form a GN Field by exposing a particle field emitter array under its armored panel. However, the strength and capabilities of its GN Field isn’t completely defined. For close quarters combat (CQC), GRM is armed with the standard pair of GN Beam Sabers and GN Shield for shield-and-strike tactics. With its unrivaled speed, power, and maneuverability (during its inception), it was a unit of exceptional CQC capabilities. Because it's the first prototype, its MS legs retained a similar design to Plutone, a less maneuverable feature; future GNZ units would have the ability to fold their MS feet downwards to act as additional thrusters in zero-gravity environments. For systems, GRM possesses a QBW Interface System (QBWIS) and emergency-ejection system; it doesn't have a Trans-Am System. The QBWIS allows its Innovade pilot to mentally control GRM for various functions, however, its full capabilities are defined. To further enhance its capabilities, Veda is networked with GRM; the pilot utilizes the QBWIS to co-process data with GRM and Veda to make it effective in system adaptations and tactical decisions. In dire situations, when GRM is compromised, the pilot can eject from GRM with the Core Fighter. The Core Fighter was inspired by Plutone. However, Innovators changed its design. Originally, the Core Fighter was part of the chest and torso of Plutone. When Plutone faced destruction, it would scuttled its head and limbs to transform into its fighter form and escape with its surviving pilot. However, should the body of Plutone suffer damage, technical difficulties may arise when utilizing its aerial form and risk the life of its pilot; Innovator engineers designed the cockpit and the rear propulsion pack as a separable fighter module; the pilot and utilize the QBWIS to auto-eject from GRM and escape with their life. For Trans-Am, Innovators couldn't reproduce a true GN Drive; they couldn't reverse-engineer the technology. Instead, they fitted GRM with an enhanced version of their GN Drive Tau for extended time-limited combat. Because of its power consumption, two large GN Condensers were installed to its MS shoulders (hence the round bulkiness) to store and distribute large amounts of GN Particles to power its systems and weapons. Unfortunately, the unit was developed before Innovators could reverse-engineer CB’s Trans-Am System; it doesn’t have any special abilities to enhance its combat potential. By the time the system could be utilized, the Innovators had already developed its successors (Gadessa, Garazzo, and Gaddess) and had no need to enhance it; when GRM was later recovered by CB, its systems was enhanced to properly utilize Trans-Am without the need for a true GN Drive. Overall, GRM was proven to be a successful prototype. Its design would become the standard basis for all future GNZ designs. Due to the Innovators' MS advancements, GRM shortly became obsolete. By the time it was rediscovered, its technology had already become antiquated; not even the ESF utilize their find. However, CB eventually claimed GRM for themselves to utilize; it was eventually enhanced with the ELS to become GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E. Armaments ;*GN Mega Launcher :The beam cannon is a prototype of the Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher, its make is derived from Gundams Plutone and Virtue's primary weapons. However, the GRM's GN Mega Launcher sports 2 Barrels to serve as a GN Twin Beam Rifle, which can split apart for powerful charged shots. ;*GN Beam Saber :For close range combat the GRM Gundam is equipped with a pair of beam sabers that are stored in waist mounted recharge racks when not in use. The beam sabers can be quickly deployed into the mobile suit's waiting hands, allowing the GRM Gundam to switch from ranged combat to melee combat in only a second. ;*GN Shield :The GRM Gundam carries a GN Shield for standard defense against enemy attacks. This particular shield has particle field emitters inside of it to generate a GN Field for enhanced defense. ;*GN Vulcan :The GN vulcans are low-caliber arm-mounted weapons with a high rate of fire. Though more powerful than the head mounted GN vulcans used on the GNX series, its been seen to have little effect on the armor of the Gundams. This is not to say its useless as an offensive weapon, just that it takes multiple consecutive hits before it shows any damage. Mostly the GN vulcans are used more as a defensive weapon, used to keep enemy mobile suits at a distance so they remain in the effective range of the GN Mega Launcher. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*GN Field :A defense system built using Gundam Plutone's and Gundam Virtue's data.2The GRM Gundam generates it's field by exposing the particle field emitter inside of it's shield. This ability is very useful because of its high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks, however it also consumes large amount of GN Particles when used. Due to this and the fact that the GRM-Gungam is powered by a GN Drive Tau, the number of times it can be used is limited.2 GN Fields from the GNZ series have even been demonstrated to be able withstand powerful direct hits from Seravee's GN Bazooka II as well as the GN Beam Cannons onboard the Ptolemaios II. Variants ;*GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E :GRM Gundam was partially assimilated by the ELS nearing the end of the war. Just as his unit was going to be fully assimilated, Setsuna teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process, instead resulting in a peculiar infusion with the ELS. The resulting unit is called GRM Gundam E. Unlike other ELS units, it can utilize Trans-Am. History 'Gundam 00V' At the close of season 2, Celestial Being (mothership) is under surveillance of by the Federation, while the group is auditing the contents of the massive ship. It seems that the GRM Gundam is still inside the CB Mothership. It will be discover sooner or later. 'Gundam 00I' In chapter 12 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Regene Regetta is summoned into an orbital elevator by Leif Recitativo and the rest of the group to recruit Regene as the sixth comrade. Regene comes in piloting the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. His awakened power is being able to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives, including originals. Regene was about to use this power to control the GRM Gundam. Later on, Regene abandons the GRM Gundam at an orbital elevator after he decides not to go along with Aeolia's Three-Part-Plan. 'Gundam 00I 2314' The GRM Gundam was retrieved by Celestial Being and is now being used by the revived CB shadow group known as Fereshte. Leo Sieg (Leonard Fiennes) launched in the GRM Gundam to fight some ELS at the Orbital Elevator alongside the ESF. The ELS probes chased Leo due to his QBW's and began to transform into GN-XIV's. Leo fought valiantly, but eventually the GRM Gundam was hit by three GN-XIV's. Leo's Gundam was almost assimilated by the ELS when fellow Meister Setsuna F. Seiei teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process. Leo himself was partially infused with the ELS and transforming the damaged GRM Gundam into the GRM Gundam E, which was still able to use Trans-Am despite ELS technology. Picture Gallery ms13.png|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Gnz-001.jpg GNZ-001 - GRM Gundam - Core Fighter.jpg|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam/Core Fighter srwhotnews_ace8_p139.jpg 14c54642b90c93.jpg GRMvs ELS.png|GRM Gundam vs. ELS 14d29ddb5d429f.jpg 14d29ddbdeeecd.jpg grm5.jpg grm1.jpg GNZ-001 - GRM Gundam - War Card.jpg|Gundam War Card - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Gunpla 00V GRM Gundam II.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 00V GRM Gundam III.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 00V GRM Gundam IV.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 00V GRM Gundam V.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Notes & Trivia *'GRM' stands for 'G'eneration of 'R'eborns 'M'obile suit. Articles & References 00V GRM Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam hg0908093.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam GRM Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam - Specifications/Design 141.jpg 140.jpg 142.jpg HJ0907114.jpg|Gundma 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, Back View HJ0907115.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, Front view. External Links *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam on MAHQ.net